


The SOLution to all Problems

by Hexsah, Music_Is_My_Muse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horns, M/M, Nook, Trolls, bulgelicking, double dongs, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat decide to have some fun. ~A and L</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SOLution to all Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Same idea as first co. *example is action.* 'this is thought' this is words. A=CG L=TA

Sollux: *sitting at his computer, coding, when his matesprit, Karkat,  
decides to come bother him*

 

Karkat: Hey Soll what are you coding exactly anyway, after all its clear that's what you're doing.

 

Sollux:Jutht modifying thome info from Thburb and Thgrub to thee if I can do  
anything with it. Pluth I'm just making a doomthday code for John,  
even though I hate that guy, becauthe he athked me to.

 

Karkat: Well that already sounds like a bad idea. *blushing* you know I always thought your lisp was kinda cute... Is there, uh, any chance you could take a break?

 

Sollux:*takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes* Now that I think about it, a  
break would be great. *slips his glasses back on and looks at Karkat*  
And thankth, KK, that'th a nithe thing to hear from you thince you  
uthually jutht call me a "lithpy bathtard." *smirks*

 

Karkat:*blushes a little more noticeably now and tilts his head down* Yeah I know, its just I've been a little depressed lately thinking about the impending doom and all... 

 

Sollux*stands, pressing their lips together* It'll be okay, KK. I'll keep  
you ath thafe ath pothible, you jutht have to have thome trutht.  
*smiles, putting his hands on Karkat's waist and pulling him closer* I  
know thomething we can do that'll make uth both happy, and there'th  
thomething I'd like to try, but I'm not telling. *smirks*

 

Karkat:Alright. *Karkat slides his arms of the back of Sollux's shirt and his head on Sollux's shoulder.* I am feeling a little bit better already *smirks back meeting Sollux's eyes*

 

Sollux:*smiles and bends down a bit, picking Karkat up and making him wraps  
his legs around Sollux's waist for dear life* Come on, KK, let'th have  
thome fun. *smiles and takes him to the bedroom, keeping him stable as  
he walks by putting his hands under Karkat's ass and holding him up*

 

Karkat:You better not drop me damn it. *while walking Karkat gives Sollux a quick kiss but only for a moment so Sollux can see where hes going*

 

Sollux:*smiles and laughs quietly* I'd never drop you, KK. I'm not a  
weakling. *he enters the bedroom and drops Karkat, catching him enough  
so that he's just a bit off the floor. he lowers him down to stand on  
his own and smirks*

 

Karkat: You almost gave me a fucking heart attack, you better be able to give me a better one with less fear involved. 'When you're depressed sex seems to fix everything!'

 

Sollux: *smiles* Of courthe I will, KK. *he starts stripping Karkat down,  
leaving him in just his boxers, then strips himself down to nothing.  
he sits on the bed, his feet slightly spread. he was very possessive  
during sex, and loved to order Karkat around* Kneel in front of me,  
between my feet.

 

Karkat: Of course *Karkat kneels*

 

Sollux: *smiles and lets his bulges unsheathe* Meet my Twin Armageddons, KK.  
*they move forward, wanting to grab for Karkat*

 

Karkat: Wow I always thought that was just a rumor... *Karkat reaches one hand forward and lets them coat his lower arm mustard yellow.

 

Sollux: *lets out a pleasured sigh* N-not a rumor, KK, not thith time. *they  
wrap tightly around his arm, pulsing happily and with need* KK,  
remember how I thaid I wanted to, uh, try thomething? *a blush spreads  
across his face, hoping Karkat will understand why he asked him to  
kneel* Could you, um...?

 

Karkat:'Wow this certainly is different' Well i understand what your talking about i believe. Where did you get this idea? *Karkat says this in a genuinely curious voice* 

 

Sollux:Thomething the Dave-human thaid that I took into conthideration. I  
thought it thounded fun. *a little quieter, with genuine concern in  
his voice* Jutht thtart out with one at a time, I don't want to  
overwhelm or choke you...

 

Karkat: Ok. *Karkat wraps his mouth around one of Sollux's "twin Armageddons" and looks up at Sollux's face and sees his mouth open and smiling at the same time* Quib raffin. Waught now?

 

Sollux: I'm not laughing, KK, I'm jutht enjoying the feeling. And I'm going to  
guide you. So try not to choke. *he puts his hands on Karkat's heads,  
his horns between Sollux's thumbs and forefinger, and pushes down. the  
bulge in Karkat's mouth pokes around until it finds the back of  
Karkat's throat, snaking down it an inch or two, before Sollux stops  
it to keep KK from freaking out and to make sure he's okay. Sollux's  
other bulge trails down the side of KK's face, leaving yellow lines,  
then curls up and behind his ear*

 

Karkat:*Karkat is blushing intensely and decides to entertain Sollux's other bulge by letting it play with his hand and his hand play with it.* 

 

Sollux:*groans as he pushes Karkat's head closer to his base and his bulge  
slides deeper into his throat* Damn, KK... *his other bulge weaves  
itself though and around Karkat's fingers, squeezing them every few  
seconds as it begins to drip down his arm*

 

*Karkat was able to take most of Sollux's bulge but he had to breath. He retracted his head for a moment* Sorry, its just I couldnt breath... I think I can do both though.

 

Sollux: It'th alright, KK, I underthtand ypu have limitth. *smiles as his  
other bulge quickly unweaves itself as slips into Karkat's mouth, his  
twin having to stretch Karkat's lips to fit inside. he feels Karkat  
choke a bit as they both slip down his throat*

 

*Karkat can hardly make a sound but he moans anyway*

 

Sollux: *his bulges tense up from the vibrations and jostle each other to get  
to the source, twisting together once they figure out moving as  
separate entities doesn't work the best* Oh, Jeguth, Karkat... Do that  
again, pleathe!

 

Karkat:*Karkat wishes only to please and moans even louder.* *Karkat trys to talk but it also only comes out as a series of vibrations. 'I love you'

 

Sollux: *groans, throwing his head back. he pulls Karkat's head away from him,  
and his bulges start desperately looking for Karkat's mouth*  
Th-thorry, KK, but I didn't want to get off too fatht without properly  
fucking you. *grabs Karkat much gentler and pulls him onto the bed,  
removing his boxers. his nook is already dripping bright red, a shock  
to Sollux. he'd thought KK's blood was grey* I didn't know your blood  
ith thuch a pretty color. It'th a thhame you keep it covered up with  
dull grey... *smiles*

 

Karkat: Gah, whatever just get to it! *Karkat proceeds to sit on Sollux*

 

Sollux: *keeps his bulge from touching anywhere but Karkat's thighs, not  
allowing them to even graze his nook* Not tho fatht, KK, I have to get  
you ready for it tho I don't hurt you. I can't put both in your nook.  
But I'll put one thomewhere that will feel jutht ath good. *he lays  
Karkat down on the center of the bed, spreading his legs a bit and  
exposing the candy red orifice. he reaches over into his bedside table  
and pulls out a bottle of lube. he puts some on his finger and starts  
applying it to Karkat's ass, smirking the entire time*

 

Karkat: Well, you look so happy to do something so nasty... Fine though.

 

Sollux: Would you rather me fuck you dry and rip you open, KK? Making that  
beautiful blood thtain the theets?

 

Karkat: Alright alright you have a point but hurry up!!!

 

Sollux: *finishes, making sure he's nice and slick. his bulges were aching  
with need and were ready. he climbs onto Karkat, kissing his neck as  
he slips one bulge into Karkat's nook with little resistance and the  
other into his ass, with much more resistance as Karkat's body tries  
to force the object invading it out. he simply presses in harder, too  
strong to be forced away*

 

Karkat: *Karkat cant help but moan like hell* Holy shit those feel nothing alike! 

 

Sollux: *stops moving, looking up into Karkat's face with worry* Do you want  
me to thtop?

Karkat: Hell no! that feels amazing but each one is different!

 

Sollux: Good, glad you're enjoying yourthelf. *smiles and starts a slow pace,  
reaching up and rubbing one of KK's horns, licking the other one before  
sucking on it*

 

Karkat: *Karkat is experiencing so much pleasure that he shakes frequently and moans loudly*

 

Sollux: *he quickens his pace, hitting the back of Karkat's nook and deep in  
his ass hard. he can feel Karkat tighten around him, getting close. he  
whispers in Karkat's ear, completely stilling himself for the briefest  
moment* You are not allowed to relieve yourthelf until I come or I  
thay you can. Underthtand?

 

Karkat: Mph Yeah I get it. *Karkat groans* Why do you have to be so good at this and then give me that command.?

 

Sollux: *smirks* Becauthe I like to thee you thquirm beneath me with the need  
to get off. *he hits an extra-sensitive pleasure spot inside Karkat,  
causing him to tighten painfully around both of Sollux's bulges. he  
comes, using Karkat as a bucket and his cheeks flaming* Nnngh!  
Karkat!!

 

Karkat: Ah I'm sorry! you made me do that! is it my turn yet!?

 

Sollux: *not lisping for some odd reason, simply panting* Y-yeah, you have my  
permission...

 

Karkat: Finally! *Karkat overjoyed finally comes coating the bed sheet in candy red juice.* Man you are too good at that...

 

Sollux: *pulls out of Karkat, flopping next to him as his bulges resheathe*  
Yeah, I know. *smirks*

 

Karkat: You know I completely forgot about whatever it was that was making me so depressed earlier...

 

Sollux: *covers Karkat's mouth* Don't think about anything exthept how much  
you enjoyed that.

 

Karkat :mmkay Tholick

 

Sollux: *pulls his hand away, turning Karkat on his side and spooning him. he  
takes his glasses off and sets them aside before wrapping his arms  
tightly around Karkat* I love you, Karkat.

 

Karkat: Man I think you have been talking to those humans too much, I love you too.

 

Sollux: If I didn't, we wouldn't have jutht had fantathtic thex. Now thhoothh.

 

Karkat: *Karkat snuggles up with sollux*

 

Sollux: *purrs and falls asleep, holding him close and dreaming of the day  
they'll win the game and he can truly keep Karkat safe. Unfortunately,  
it's all just a dream...*


End file.
